Dispensing apparatus in the form of cartridges is well-known in the art. In many instances, it is necessary to mix at least two different compounds together. On mixing, the compounds may react and usually harden. This type of technology is commonly used in chemical anchors, adhesives, sealants, food processing and medical applications.
Previous dispensing apparatus which requires the mixing of different compounds usually comprises two or more separate moulded compartments i.e. cartridges. These moulded compartments each house respective compounds which are mixed on extrusion or expulsion through an orifice. Additionally previous types of dispensing apparatus have various limitations such as significant ‘tooling-up’ costs in machinery for making the separate moulded cartridges. The moulded cartridges are also usually supplied in predetermined sizes meaning that different dispensing apparatus and pressure guns are required for each different size of cartridge. Moreover, in these types of apparatus, usually at least two pistons are required to obtain the correct mix of different compounds, again further adding to the complexity and cost of such a device.
EP 0754633 relates to cartridge systems used in dispensing devices suitable for dispensing inter-reactive multi-component compositions. The system disclosed in EP 0754633 comprises a clip which is manually pulled out of a container so that a flexible cartridge containing two separated types of material extends beyond the nozzle of the dispensing device. The protruding end of the cartridge is then cut with a knife or a pair of scissors. On extruding said material, the different components are intended to be mixed. However, a number of problems exist with such a system. First of all, the clip is very difficult to pull out meaning that a pair of pliers is almost essential to pull the clip out. Furthermore, the use of a knife or scissors is dangerous to a user as a significant amount of pressure is required to cut the cartridge open. Moreover, on cutting the cartridge open, some of the material spills out which necessitates cleaning of the scissors/knife and/or cartridge end.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one or more of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus which is easy to use.
It is a yet further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a container for products which can then be used to dispense the product in a simple and effective manner.
A further object of at least one aspect of the present invention is to provide a container for a multi-part chemical product which allows the component parts to be kept separate for storage purposes, but then allows the component parts to be brought together when required for use.
It is a yet further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide apparatus for storing products which can also be used for accurate dispensing of the products when required.